Benjamin Carmine
Benjamin Carmine is Anthony Carmine's brother and he talks and acts just like Anthony, they both got along well when they were younger and he is 22 and Anthony is 25 years old. He is heard in the Gears of War 2 trailer, "Bare your Teeth" shouting, "Oh no! They're dead! "They're all dead, sarge!" Ben joins Delta Squad at the start of Gears of War 2 as Marcus Fenix's new trainee. After training him, he is ordered to stay at the drop off point until he's called on his radio. Later in the chapter, they meet up with him and fight off the Locust in Jacinto. Carmine is congratulated by Marcus and reacts happily to this, trying to get a high-five from Tai Kaliso, but doesn't get one. He goes with Dom and Marcus aboard a King Raven to the derrick "Betty" driven by Dizzy. When Delta Squad made it to Landown, they are about to drop to the Hollow when Skorge attacks, Carmine, Marcus and Dom run to their pods, but Tai stays behind to help Dizzy hold off Skorge. Dom, Carmine and Marcus manage to successfully descend, but upon landing Marcus and Dom find out Carmine's pod had went off-course. Dom and Marcus link up with him and they then proceed through the hollow. After meeting a few squads they eventually witness one of the cities (Ilyma) around Jacinto destroyed by the gigantic Rift Worm. Carmine was horrified by this. After fighting through the sunken city they are ambushed with Locust closing in, when Augustus Cole arrives and relieves them. They proceed to Baird and Tanner's location. Tanner is seen dead by a pod, and Baird isn't in sight. Carmine and the team later find Baird trapped in a Locust holding pod and let him out. The 5 Gears then proceeded on foot after the Torture Barge to free any prisoners. when they got on board they found Tai Kaliso in a cell, he is let out but he was wounded and had a strange look in his eyes. After Marcus hands him a Gnasher shotgun, he commits suicide. This horrifies Marcus and saddens Benjamin. After collecting Tai's COG tags, The 5 of them than proceed to extraction via King Raven but as they wait for the helicopter, they are attacked by many Locust soldiers. When the chopper arrives Carmine covers the squads retreat but is shot in the shoulder, falls against the chopper and is then pulled in by the team. As Carmine lies on the chopper's floor, he reveals that the bullet that hit him did not pierce his COG armor and Carmine cheers that he's okay but the Rift Worm causes the chopper to shake and Carmine falls off into the creatures mouth. Delta Squad falls in shortly after and they proceed to look for Carmine. Carmine unfortunately dies near the end of Act 2, inside of the Rift Worm. Delta Squad ambushes the group of Nemacytes attacking him. His chest is burned through to the bone with acid. Before succumbing to his wounds he talks to Marcus and says: "Sarge?..(Marcus says "Carmine..." sadly) I hurt Sarge..i..tell my brothers... my ma... tell 'em I love 'em, and... and.." ''. He then dies from his wounds. Marcus Fenix collected his COG tag, and a letter that he had wrote to his brother Clay, to deliver both to Carmine's family. Multiplayer Benjamin Carmine is a playable character for the COG team in Gears of War 2. Quotes First Mission At the beginning of Gears of War 2, the first mission is called Train The Rook. The achievement you get for training him is called Green as Grass. Trivia *Benjamin Carmine first refers to Wretches as "Weird Monkey Dog Things". *The player model for Benjamin Carmine in Gears of War 2 has a different helmet than the Gears of War model of Anthony Carmine. *Voiced by Micheal Gough, who voiced Anthony Carmine. *Ben is the youngest of the four Carmine brothers. *His death had far more of an impact on Marcus than any Gear since Carlos Santiago; it actually saddened him. In no small part this is because Benjamin was a rookie directly under Marcus' command, but also because he proved a competent soldier. Marcus quickly becomes attached to Benjamin despite a rough start; he refers to him by the nickname "Rook" and winds up quietly amused by his inexperience and ability to survive. *Benjamin Carmine apparently really, ''really likes fire, according to Dom in Act 3 of Gear of War 2. *Throughout the story, Benjamin mainly uses the Longshot sniper rifle. (Ironic, since his brother Anthony Carmine was killed by the same rifle). He is an accurate sniper, and helps during most of the missions by killing a great number of soldiers with his rifle. *During Co-Op, Benjamin is one of the most helpful characters, often rushing headlong into the line of fire to revive one of the players. *Ben states that the helmet he wears gets rid of dust through a filtering system, to which Dom comments that "I wouldn't see snipers so easily, now would I?", referring to Anthony Carmine's death, this is also ironic because when in the Riftworm Dom states "Should've worn a helmet". When Delta Squad ventures further into the Hollow (and Dom has grown somewhat attached to the enthusiastic rookie), Dom warns Ben to "watch for Snipers" knowing that Ben would have a decreased area of vision. *The Carmine brothers names in order that they appear are A-B-C. *Despite telling Marcus that he has trouble with reloading, he has no trouble during battle. Kind of ironic because his brother Anthony got killed by this. *Carmine, is, ironically, the only Gear to survive the initial assault on the Hollow at his location. The other Gears were all dead by the time Marcus and Dom reach him. *When looking at the Tac/Com, Ben's picture comes up with his goggles down, however the goggles on his helmet are always up in actual play. *Anthony Carmine was introduced into Gears of War as a "Redshirt" -- a faceless, expendable grunt. His brother, Benjamin, likewise remains faceless, but ironically outlives Tai. Moreover, he proves himself to be a more competent soldier than his late brother. Rumors persist that the Third and fourth Carmine brothers (who are higher in rank) are likely to last all game. *Anthony was the first to die in Gears of War. Conversely, Benjamin was the last comrade lost in Delta squad in Gears of War 2. *Before dying, Ben Carmine only mentions his Ma and Brothers - not his father who may have been a Pendulum Wars veteran who died, or Carmine died before he could say DAD. Category:CharactersCategory:Gear Soldier